Secrets of the Mind
by XxYoakexX
Summary: For reasons unknown, the Nobodies escaped into another world, using the bodies of other people as their Hosts until they're strong enough to create their own. It is up to Sora, Riku, Kairi, Goofy, Donald, and the king to stop them before this happens... They have to save the innocent Hosts before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

**_[] Important notes:_**

**_-This fanfic is after KHII, and KH3D doesn't exist in this universe._**

**_-I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters, but I do own my own. Got it? Good. _**

**_-Have fun reading! []_**

* * *

_'I am still trying to figure out what happened... This change is truly magnificent. Very unusual.'_

"Yes, yes... I'm aware of that!" The man looked over the once simple console, that now seemed to hold many questions.

_'A device as simple as that... Thousands produced! They serve as a gateway to other worlds, but... in a truly remarkable way.'_

"How about we focus on getting you out of my head, rather than think about how interesting it is that it happened! That'll come later!" The screwdriver was already in his hand, prepared to open the thing laying on the desk.

_'Hmpf... What would you know about science anyway?! But fine, have it your way. As I can't actually control this body. Do follow my instructions, however!'_

A sigh left the man's lips. "Of course, Vexen." This would turn out to be a long night.

* * *

Iara had been stuck in her house for days now. Stuck in her room! People would keep asking about her odd behaviour. About the sudden 'agression', as they would call it.

"It isn't anything like you!" Her mother had said.

"What has gotten into your mind?!" Her father demanded to know.

'Nothing.' The female told herself. 'There is nothing wrong with me at all!' But no one did believe it. Only a few trusted friends did, though they seemed to back off from her as well.

Just one had stayed loyal to her, and Iara was waiting for that person's text now.

The girl was sitting in a dark corner of her room, curtains closer. The floor was messy. Filled with clothes, papers, pencils, games, discs... A lot of things. Her bad was placed by the window, and had blue blankets laying on it. Simple, blue blankets. The walls were a blue color as well, with a light wooden floor to compliment the colors.

Not like it was such a beautiful place, when it was dark and full of stuff. The only light right now was that from her cellphone.

The girl was staring at her screen, waiting for a reply to her last message. Knees were pulled up to her chest, and she wasn't in any mood to speak to people now. Anyone that wasn't her friend could disappear for all she cared!

Silence was broken as her phone made a quick noise, to tell her there was a new message. Finally!

"Try to sneak out and meet me on the beach.

–Avalyn"

Meet at the beach? That meant her friend had something important to report...

And so, she slowly got up from her comfortable place, and stretched herself out. Hands reached up as far as she could, and her neck was bend backwards a bit as well. Once done, she moved her body a little to get rid of the stiffness she felt. Not moving for hours took it's toll on her body.

After that, she had to get ready. Quickly get dressed in some comfortable clothing, brush through her blue hair (she had dyed it, liking to change it as often as possible), get to the toilet, and sneak out of the house.

Great, no one seemed to have noticed her, and the dog was sleeping on the couch on the living room, so there was no real problem.

To be honest, everyone was asleep, as it was night time.

The beach was a thirty minute walk away from her house, but she did it in record time, sprinting as much as she could. That way she could do it within twenty.

Once there, her friend already stood by the water. It was hard to see her, as she was dressed in black clothing completely, and her hair was a dark brown with red highlights in it.

Iara ran onto the sand, which slowed her pace down a little, and towards the other taller female. "I'm here. What is it?"

Avalyn turned to face the blue haired girl. "Something odd has happened... Started last week, but I wasn't sure if I should tell you."

"And now you obviously decided you should?" That conclusion could be made...

"Yes." Avalyn glanced back at the sea, it's water looking dark now, and the waves making calming sounds. "You believe that odd things can happen, right...?"

"Yeah, of course." Iara glanced down at the sand, noticing some seashells laying around. She kicked one of them. "What about it?"

The other girl paused for a moment, but then said: "...I think I share a body with someone else. It began seven days ago. First they were minor changes, you know. I began to feel less, care less."

Iara was surprised to hear it, and now looked back at Avalyn to hear what she had to say.

"Then this... voice began talking. It sounds so familiar, but he doesn't want to tell me his name... Says I should figure it out myself." The brunette's eyes closed then, as if she was suffering from a headache.

"You okay in there?" Iara frowned slightly.

After a while of silence, Avalyn nodded. "Yes... I then realized today... You are showing changes as well."

Oh, no... Not her too. "Am not!"

A stern look then appeared on Avalyn's face. "Face it, Iara! When have you ever been agressive to anyone?! Rude, sure. But not agressive. You're not short tempered either! So something did change in there, if you want it or not!"

A soft growl came from the bluenette's lips, as she clenched her fist. How dare Avalyn speak to her like that?!

But just then... a voice spoke up.

"_Your friend is right."_

..."Did you hear that?" Iara was snapped out of her anger, as she tried to find the source of the voice. Left, right... Nothing at all.

Avalyn grinned just slightly. "Your inner self has awakened."

"Inner self?" That didn't make any sense. Come to think of it... Avalyn did sound somewhat different right now.

The taller female placed a hand on Iara's shoulder, the grin still present. "Accept it, for there is much left to be done. We should find the others."

That made no sense either to the bluenetter. Her head began to spin a little, and she stumbled forward, only to be catched by Avalyn.

"You chose a weak host, Seven."

Was that even still Avalyn talking? Iara didn't know anymore. Everything around her spinned. What was going on here?

It didn't take long before her head softly hit the sand. Her vision was blurry, but she was sure Avalyn was still there.

That was some relief... If it was even still Avalyn. Her friend acted so different.

"_He is right. We should strenghten your body and mind if we wish to survive."_

"Wha...?" Iara heard him again... Familiar voice indeed...

* * *

Sora ran into Yen Sid's tower, making his way up the stairs as quickly as possible. Riku was by his side. The two boys fought well together. Kairi had come along as well, still practicing with her weapon.

Within no time they stood before the man who had summoned them. The king, Goofy, and Donald were there as well. The gang was back together.

"We received your letter!" Sora stated as he put it on the table. "What's the problem? We'll take care of it!"

Deep in thought, Yen Sid stroked his beard. "I'm afraid the Nobodies have found a way to survive... As did some of our other enemies..."

"How?" Riku frowned at hearing that. After all this trouble, they still weren't gone?...

"Somehow their minds found their way into new bodies... Innocent ones." The old master closed his eyes for a moment. "These poor souls will be defenseless to their new guests..."

That sounded quite familiar to Riku. He clenched his firsts a little. "How can we save them?"

"I am uncertain. Nothing like it has ever occured before in documented history. I will think about this matter... But right now, it is essential you find these people and bring them here." That much was certain for him. "Take Kairi with you. I am sure she is ready for this."

They all looked at the girl who stayed on the background, and smiled shyly. The two boys nodded, and Sora replied: "Right, we'll get to it!"

The gummi ship was parked outside, after all. They would find the right place, where the Nobodies were hiding!

"We will come, too!" Mickey stated happily as he walked forward, towards Sora and Riku.

"Lets go then!" And off was the brunette. Riku chuckled at that, then calmly followed after him. So did the rest of the crew. Lets have another adventure!

* * *

**[] What am I supposed to say about this? Just a fanfic idea that came up in my mind, and I thought why not write the first chapter and see if people are interested in it? So... are you? Tell me, please! **

**This is also to make up for my other bad fanfics... I won't delete them, but they won't be continued either.[]**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had already risen when Iara opened her eyes. Daylight was shining right into her face, making the bluenette cover her eyes. She felt odd... Something indeed had changed, but whatever that was... There was nothing normal about hearing voices.

"I see you are awake." The voice of Avalyn was strong, and deeper than it usually was.

"I am." Iara found her own voice was a bit different. Very odd indeed.

Avalyn had her back turned, Iara noted as soon as she sat up. Seemed to be looking at some sort of letter. "What's that?"

"We've been noticed." Her voice seemed to be empty... "No matter. Soon enough these bodies will change into our favor."

"...Change?!" Iara found herself glowering at her friend. What was Avalyn talking about?

Her head turned, her eyes appearing to be a soft brown instead of blue now. "I had almost forgotten. Your host is a stubborn one. Unlike mine, who wished to cooperate rather quickly."

The blue haired teenager jumped off the bed. "Where am I, anyway?! And what's going on, Avalyn?"

"You shall not adress me by that name." Her friend's whole body turned now, looking quite intimidating all of a sudden.

"...Then what should I call you?" Her head was spinning again, keeping Iara from getting up and running away. She'd pass out quickly.

"Superior would suffice."

Odd title... Iara was sure she had heard it before. But where from?

"You should clear your mind, Iara. Do not think of leaving, for you are loyal to me now." Avalyn sure was acting in a strange manner.

"How am I?" The more thoughts of resistance, the worse her headache got.

"I think you understand already." The brunette went back to the letter, never changing expressions.

Iara thought about it some more... "Are you some sort of demon?" That was the most logical explenation. A voice that controlled someone's body...

"You could see it like that." Didn't sound like Avalyn actually cared.

"Then get out and leave us alone!" Iara growled again, glaring some more. If only she had anything to hit him with...

"_Don't even try."_

That voice again! "Who said that?!"

"_Your inner 'demon', as you would call us."_

"Get out..." Iara was speaking in growls rather than her normal voice. "I said, get out!"

"_That is not possible at this given time. Things will be easier if you accepted my control over you."_

That was enraging! And she couldn't even attack the person physically. "Control? Over me?! Ha! This is my body, and you're not going to do anything with it!"

This made Avalyn's possessed body turn again, now giving Iara a deep stare. "You do not want us to force you, Iara."

"I'm not going to just submit either..." Scary look that was. The bluenette backed down onto the bed, making her realize that she didn't even know where she was, exactly. This place she didn't recognize.

Avalyn shoke her head, sighing deeply. By now, her eyes seemed to have changed even more. They were orange.

Iara gulped as her possessed friend came forward, grabbing her by her shirt. First of all, she had no idea Avalyn could lift her like that. Secondly, it was still her friend's body. There was no way she could hurt that!

The girl was thrown against a wall on the right, her back hitting it hard before falling to the ground.

"It would be a pity if we had to break you first. Now you've recovered from before."

Iara glowered at him again, her arm around her chest. All her ribs felt like they were broken, but that couldn't be. The force behind that blow, however... So powerful.

"_Iara, you see there is no use in fighting us. Even if you run, they will find you." _

"Worth a try, however." She pushed herself to her feet, quickly getting to the closed door at the far side of the room. Why didnt'she try that before?

However, Avalyn was still standing by the bed which was close to the exit, tackling Iara to the ground in a swift movement.

The bluenette fell again, her arms catching her body, though the force of the wind still hurt her ribs. She let out a loud pained groan. That didn't feel good at all.

"If you want to know, that door is locked. We already had a feeling you wouldn't be so accepting of us." Avalyn stood over her friend now, not seeming to care about her pain at all. "I must again point it out, Seven, that you have chosen quite the host."

"_I am aware of that, sir. However, there weren't any better ones." _

"I understand that."

Iara was quite confused now, her blue eyes staring up at her friend's amber colored ones. "Y-you can hear that voice, too?"

"_It would be inconvenient if he couldn't. Do not worry, however. The ones not involved shall not be able to hear us. Neither will you hear anyone's mind either."_

Confusing indeed... Iara sighed deeply, slowly pushing herself up to her knees, again holding her chest so it didn't feel like her bones were falling out.

"Well?" Avalyn continued to observe her.

"..." Iara thought about it, though eventually decided there wasn't much of another option. "Fine, I'll join you... Though I hate the feeling of not having my freedom."

"_You will be given your freedom as soon as we recreate our own bodies."_

"And power, for that matter." There was a creepy smile on the brunettes face.

Power? Would the girls get power or would these voices get theirs back? It all didn't sound good...

"_All you have to do is accept me as the one controlling the body."_

"First..." Iara began to speak, panting a little from the pain she still had. "I recognize your voices, but I can't place them... Who are you?"

"_If we answer, will you give me your body?"_

There was no going back now, was there? The bluenette slowly began to nod. "Yes..."

"_We have found a game within your world... One that portrays our world and beings."_

A game? That could be it... Iara was a gamer. Though still she couldn't place them...

Avalyn finished the explenation. "It goes by the name... of Kingdom Hearts."

…

Of course...

Iara was shocked at hearing that. B-but that was just a game! They couldn't actually exist, and cross into their world for that matter.

"_Now then. It is time."_

She knew who that would be, then. Seven. It all made sense. Inside of her was Saix... The last thing she realized before her mind fell into some sort of sleep.

Though the body stood up, ignoring the pain all of a sudden. "We were succesfull, Superior." The blue haired girl spoke, to which the other nodded.

"Then let us go and find the rest. We will need all of us if we wish to regain our abilities."

"Agreed." The blue haired one walked over to the table, looking down at the letter that lay there. As soon as she had read it, her eyes turned back to Avalyn. "It seems it is only a matter of time, then."

"That it is." The brown haired female opened the door, glancing at Iara right after. "How does your chest feel?"

"I will manage. There is nothing broken, for as far as I can tell."

"Very well. Vexen would not be pleased with any more injured ones." Another faint smile, though not a kind one, before he left the room and walked down the wooden stairs of the building they were in.

Saix observed the place as he came down as well, noticing it was just a small house in some sort of forest. That would give them enough cover to go about their business, even though it wasn't much. Once the others had reached this place...

"Number Seven, this is Vexen." The body of Avalyn walked over to an older looking man. He was the type to be that scientist' host. Blonde hair, but short. Probably in his thirties or fourties. Not very strong looking.

"Yes, host of Vexen to be precise." The man smiled kindly as he offered his hand to Iara, who actually took it, the body still being influenced by the girl.

"He has not tried to dominate you yet?" The bluenette was very curious.

"No, this works better, we figured. Besides, I have a valuable mind! Remember the whole incident." He seemed a little rushed, though that was a normal trait with scientists. Or so it seemed to be.

"If you could explain to us what happened?" That voice didn't fit Avalyn at all. Deep, yet still female.

The man seemed a little disturbed at first, but then quickly nodded. "Fascinating indeed. Your trying to adapt a female body to your male instincts. Guess we are lucky to be of the same gender."

"Focus." Saix was less amused by this all.

"Yes, of course. Vexen told me you were a fierce one. Saix, it was... Well, my daughter was just playing her game of Kingdom Hearts. She left to go to her mother, but as a matter of fact, kept her console on. Then there was this lightning. Just a normal thunderstorm, you'd say, yet it seemed to have sent some sort of energy through the console and into, well, human beings. It is only natural you all tried to regain your bodies. Yet how it was possible that you came all out... Maybe because you were slain, though that didn't happen at the same time. If every person was playing a boss battle... Yet you'd think that would mean that multiple of you would have come out. I do wonder-"

"That would be enough, Four." Avalyn's voice was firm again. She couldn't have that rambling. The point was quite clear, there was no answer as to what exactly happened. "We do remember our lives, however. More than that game has told them about. Zexion had time to study it within the mind of his host. That male seems very... obsessed with the games. Zexion has seen many of the fandom, as this world would call it."

"Truly interesting. All my host cared about was sitting in her room and sulk about the changes." The blue haired girl shoke her head, looking at the trees that were just outside the window. "Simply pathetic."

"And unfortunate. All the things she could've discovered!" That man was optimistic about everything, it seemed. "My name is Troy, by the way! I don't bother too much with last names... They are such a hassle. Just Troy would do."

"Of course, though we'd rather refer to you as Vexen." Saix made sure to have that cleared up. Those bodies were simply tools to him.

Iara could hear his thoughts, but not act on them. Deep down in her body that he owned now, she could feel hatred and regret. They had tricked her. She could've known. There had been no way out, however. Not for her or Saix.

"_You truly are stubborn."_ Saix was sure to speak in his thoughts to her. Reply he got. _"I am human, got a heart and all. Feelings make me stubborn." _

"_Good. You blame your feelings instead of me." _The male smirked in his temporary female body.

"_I like you as a character, that's all." _Another faint reply. After all, it was just her feelings that spoke. Her thoughts weren't actually awake, for she couldn't manage to do so.

"_Lets keep that relationship then, shall we?" _It was already bad enough he had to get a teenage girl as his host.

* * *

"I don't think we are supposed to be in any of the worlds we know already." Riku was thinking about the matter as they were in the gummiship. It was quite the small thing, for holding so many people.

"What makes you say that?" Sora was flying with a big grin on his face. Never would that happiness leave him, everyone knew.

The silver haired male shrugged slightly, staring off into the sky around them. The place between worlds was so different than anything he knew. "Just a feeling."

"Riku's feelings are probably right, eyup!" Mickey replied to that, seeming to be a bit worried. "If the Nobodies wanted to recreate their bodies, they would choose a place we don't know to do that!"

"Sounds like it makes sense." Sora was more focused on flying the ship right now.

Kairi looked back from her seat, being in the front unlike the king and Riku. "How do we find them?"

"Perhaps if they'd let me fly..." Riku began, keeping in a smirk as he was obviously joking.

"You'd crash this ship into a mountain before we'd reach them!" No way was Sora going to let his friend insult him, even if it was a very light one!

They all laughed at that, though Riku quickly got back to staring out of the window. Something was nagging in the back of his mind, and he simply couldn't grasp what it was. It felt familiar, and yet unknown to him...

"_You know where to look, Riku."_

A voice sounded. One that silver head knew all too well. For a moment his eyes widdened at what he had heard. It couldn't be...

"Riku, what's wrong?" The redhead asked, a smile forming on her lips as she waited for a reply.

"Oh, nothing." He tried to look reassuring. Kairi didn't have to be bothered with these kind of things again, neither did Sora. Riku would deal with it himself.

"_All you have to do is find me..."_

This seemed to anger Riku, though he kept a straight face. _"Why would I?!"_

The voice again... That cursed voice. _"I will show you where to find those innocent people. All you need is to use the darkness... It will create a link to their hearts."_

So that was his deal... Pushing Riku back into the Darkness once more. He actually had to think it was tempting. That way he could safe those people. But no, he couldn't afford to think like that. Not at all. This time that man wouldn't win!

"_No way. We'll find them ourselves!" _However long it would take...

"_Very well. However, if you do need my assistence... You know where to find me, Riku."_

As if Riku would need _his _assistence. He made sure to ignore Ansem now. There was no way arguing would help. All it would do was give the man more acces to Riku's mind again. For he wasn't in his heart anymore, the boy knew that he wasn't.

**[] If it needs any clearing up:**

**Iara, the blue haired girl = Saix**

**Avalyn, the brown haired friend of Iara = Xemnas**

**Troy, that scientist from the beginning of the story = Vexen**

**Riku is hearing Ansem.**

**Hope you all understood that, though. []**


End file.
